


Heroes on the Court!! (a MHA x Haikyu!! special)

by quirkhunter



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bromance, Competition, Dadzawa, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Triangle, M/M, Quirkless Original Character(s) (My Hero Academia), Slow Burn, Tags Are Fun, Teamwork, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, U.A. High School (My Hero Academia), Volleyball, Volleyball AU, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, girls team povs because why not, i'm not a volleyball expert don't kill me, league of villains are opposing team, lots of cute bonding team moments, lots of gay, more like coachzawa, much gay, positions based on their powers and personalities, pro heroes are coaches, spikes to the head and balls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkhunter/pseuds/quirkhunter
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has always dreamed of becoming a famous volleyball player just like his idol, Japan's no.1, All Might. But he never got a chance to play on a real team because he was always pushed aside and bullied. Now, a rising second year at Musutafu High, Izuku is determined to make the team.But when he shows up for tryouts, he finds a broken team instead. Full of resentful and bitter players who have stopped playing competitively because of their pasts and inability to work as a team. Can Izuku bring them all together in order to live out the dream he's always been fond of? He knew tryouts were going to be tough but now he's found himself in a world that's way out of his league. Guess he'll just have to step it up as hero of the court and assemble his team.Join Izuku and his new friends as they battle out against other loveable MHA characters, going through competitions, breakups, and of course, team bonding moments that will make you want to squeal. Lots of bromance, gayness, competition, and more. Haven't figured out pairings yet but it's leaning towards Izuku and Todoroki for now (with a possible triangle between Bakugo?? who knows!)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, eventual pairings to come, lots of fluff and angst duh, pairings might change - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Silver and Gold





	1. Trying Out for the Team (or not)!

'⋇⋇⋇' _followed by a name indicates a POV shift_  
'⋇' _by itself indicates a time skip in the same POV_

⋇⋇⋇  
 **IZUKU**

Ever since he was a little kid, Izuku had always loved sports.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t very good at any of them.

Soccer, baseball, basketball, it was all the same. The only thing he was ever “allowed” to play was volleyball, and that was because the bullies liked to purposefully aim the ball at his face. Katsuki Bakugo in particular. He was always on the court and on the winning team.

Some of the other kids were scared of him, but Izuku was in awe at the power in his spikes, even if they were the reason he had so many bruises. He liked to hang around during lunch, taking notes and watching from the bushes as Bakugo scored point after point, leaving the other teams in the dust.

But the reason why Izuku loved volleyball so much was because of Toshinori Yagi, or “All Might” as he was called on the court. Yagi had been one of the best volleyball players in Japan many years ago. Izuku used to rush home after school just to watch the games and interviews his mom had recorded on VHS.

His favorite memory was watching Yagi at Nationals. Their team had lost the first set, but Yagi had never stopped smiling. His presence on the team was so uplifting that it allowed them to become National Champions, despite the rough start. Anyone watching would have questioned how someone so seemingly ordinary could have carried their team to victory. But after that year, Yagi’s team never lost a match as long as he was playing with them. He became a legend.

“I’m not the best player out there, and had to work really hard to get where I am today. Volleyball just makes me really happy, so I can’t help but smile even when I’m losing!” he’d always say during interviews.

Toshinori Yagi gave Izuku hope.

But Izuku was clumsy and didn’t have the best hand-eye coordination. Even when he had managed to join the volleyball club during middle school, he was benched as soon as the game began. Forced to watch on the sidelines, wishing he was good enough to play. And while he was able to get some good notes on the other team’s strategy and abilities, Bakugo had flung his notebook in the trash after the match ended.

So Izuku had been forced to find other ways to practice, like making his room volleyball proof, or taking regular visits to Takoba Municipal Park Beach. Not a lot of people hung around because of all the trash, but there was enough space for him to play against himself, bouncing the ball against whatever solid object was around.

Come freshman year of high school, Izuku had been ready to try out for the team, but unfortunately, his dad’s job made them move away for a couple of months. The school Izuku spent his first year at didn’t have a volleyball team so it became even harder for him to practice. However, Izuku would be back in Musutafu by April of his second year, which meant he could finally apply.

And he was looking forward to it!

⋇

“Oh my, someone’s hungry this morning!” Inko laughed as Izuku placed five pancakes, three sausage links, a couple of strips of bacon, and three poached eggs on his plate.

Izuku looked up at and blushed.

“Volleyball try-outs are today. So I need to be ready,” he explained as his dad walked into the kitchen, holding a briefcase and straightening his tie.

“He’s a growing boy Inko, let him eat,” Hisashi grinned, after giving Inko a peck on the cheek. He walked past the table without sitting down and snatched some of Izuku’s bacon.

“Hey!” Izuku frowned.

Hisashi merely winked and then turned back to Inko as she handed him a plate. “I’ll be home late tonight, feel free to eat dinner without me.”

“Oh? Another presentation?” Inko asked.

“Mmm, more or less. We’re trying to land a deal with a foreign company but the time zones are off. The only way we can have everyone together is if we call after hours. It’s just too good to give up,” Hisashi leaned over the counter as he quickly ate his food.

Izuku smiled at his dad. He still wasn’t used to seeing him around so much, but it felt nice. His mom looked way happier when he was around too.

“Well, hopefully you get it,” Izuku said with a mouthful of pancakes.

Inko rolled her eyes and handed him a glass of milk. “Manners, Izuku. Manners,” she shook her head with a small smile.

Izuku turned red again and cleared his throat. “Sorry. I’m just nervous.”

He was finally going to try out for the Musutafu Volleyball Team. Izuku had been staring at the posters all week while he sat in class, anxiously waiting for the day to arrive. He was already behind on his schoolwork too because all he could think about was how he was going to make a good first impression.

Should he show up early? A little late? Right on time? How many others were going to be there? Was he going to be asked to fill out an application? He stared at his shaky hands. Should he have practiced his penmanship?

“Izuku.”

What if they made him play a couple rounds? Had he practiced enough? Was his body ready? He tried to stretch every morning and afternoon, followed by a nightly run before dinner.

“Izuku? Please.”

What if they asked him if he had any experience? What would he answer? Did sitting on a bench during matches in middle school count? Or could he get away with saying he had just been on a team? No, they’d probably be curious to know his position. So then what if they didn’t even give him a chance to try out because he had never actually played? Suddenly, the food in front of him didn’t look so appetizing anymore.

“Izuku, your father is leaving!” Inko yelled, breaking Izuku out of his thoughts. The fork jumped from his hands and crashed to the floor, staining his socks with maple syrup. Izuku could feel the stickiness and cringed.

“Oh! Sorry mom,” he mumbled. Inko sighed and bent down to get the fork, quickly handing him a new one.

Hisashi laughed. “Guess we both have to do our best today, huh?”

“Yeah,” Izuku said quietly, as his dad ruffled his hair and then walked towards the door.

“Tell me all about it when I get home, kiddo.” And with that, Hisashi Midoriya rushed out.

Inko gasped as he shut the door. “He forgot his lunch. Hisashi, dear!” she cried as she ran out after him. Izuku watched the scene with a smile. It felt good to be home. He looked around the apartment and at all the boxes that they still had to unpack. He remembered being devastated when his dad told them they were going to move last year, but they were finally back. He stared up at the clock casually and nearly fell out of his seat when he realized the time.

Crap, he was going to be late!

Izuku shoved the remaining pancakes into his mouth and then rushed out the door. He already had his backpack on and fumbled with the laces of his red shoes as he ran.

“Bye mom!” he yelled as he bumped into her while making his way down the stairs. Inko gave him a disapproving glance but waved as he sped past her.

“Good luck, and be careful out there!” she cried.

“Thanks, I will!” he yelled back.

 _I can do this_ , Izuku thought with a nervous smile, clutching the straps of his backpack tightly.

 _I can do this_ , he repeated as he started getting closer to the school. A couple of his classmates gave him strange looks but Izuku didn't stop to say hi.

 _I can do this_. His sneakers squeaked as he rounded a sharp corner. The gym’s entrance was just a couple feet away. He didn't see a line outside either. Oh no, was everybody already inside?

Izuku sped up, but right as he was about to step inside, a volleyball crashed through the window, heading right towards him.

 _I can do_ –

“Look out!” someone yelled, but it was too late.

Izuku screeched to a halt, barely looking up as the volleyball slammed into his stomach. The impact was so intense it sent him tumbling backwards on the dirt.

“Whoa! Are you okay?” the same voice from earlier asked and Izuku heard footsteps approaching him.

He groaned in response, clutching his bruised stomach as it made a loud sound. “D-don’t come any c-closer or I’ll–”

_Don’t throw up, don’t throw up, don’t–_

But Izuku couldn’t hold it in. His stomach made another noise, and he bent over, throwing up the pancakes and eggs he had had for breakfast. And the worst part was, he did it all over the team captain’s shoes, as Mirio Togata appeared before him.

Izuku stared at the captain’s puke-coated sneakers in horror.

 _Did I just puke all over Mirio Togata’s shoes? Mirio Togata, as in the freaking team captain of the Musutafu Volleyball Team?!_ Izuku only knew it was him because he had introduced himself to all the classes last week. Apparently, he was also class president of the Third Years and one of the top students in his grade.

Izuku’s stomach churned at the sight and he felt like throwing up all over again. He was about to apologize when Mirio started laughing.

“Oh, wow! I can totally see everything you had for breakfast, that’s so cool!” he leaned down, inspecting the throw up on his shoe with a smile.

Izuku blinked. “Wait, what??”

“Hmm, I think it looks like eggs and pancakes, although I could be wrong. Hey, Tamaki, come take a look at this kid’s puke and tell me what you see!” Mirio yelled as a boy with dark hair and sweats walked past them. He had his head down and didn’t look up when he talked. Izuku barely heard him answer.

“Uh, Mirio, that’s kind of gross, don’t you think?”

Mirio laughed again and straightened, holding out his hand. “I’m Mirio Togata, team captain of the volleyball team. And that’s Tamaki,” he pointed to the boy from before. “He’s our setter!” Izuku stared at him for a while, still in shock over what he had just done.

“Hi… Look, I’m really sorry about your shoes. I– I can buy you new ones or clean them for you if you still want to wear them,” Izuku scrunched up his nose as the smell reached his nostrils. How was Mirio still smiling? The captain looked unfazed and his smile seemed to grow even larger as Izuku talked.

“Nah, it’s fine. It was our fault anyways. One of Dynamite’s balls must have hit you. Happens all the time. Say, Tamaki, we should put those signs up soon, dontcha think?” Mirio asked, looking back at the other boy who simply shrugged and continued facing the wall.

 _Dynamite?_ Izuku wondered. Was that the name of someone on the team?

“A–are you sure it’s okay?” Izuku asked. Mirio nodded and he let himself relax. Then, Izuku remembered what he had come here for and tensed up again.

“Oh, uh, I was actually on my way over here because I wanted to try out for the team… My name’s Izuku Midoriya, by the way,” Izuku said quietly, realizing he had yet to introduce himself.

Mirio’s eyes widened and he jumped back. “Whoa! Did you hear what he just said Tamaki?? Someone actually wants to try out!”

“Yeah. I heard him. Rather unfortunate, isn’t it?” Tamaki mumbled, glancing back at Izuku slightly, and then quickly turning back around to face the wall again. He looked like he wanted to cry.

“Unfortunate? Are try-outs over or something?” Izuku asked. Had he been too late? It seemed unlikely, but maybe everyone had been too good that they had already picked new members already.

“Nope!” Mirio grinned as he kicked off his shoes and stood barefoot on the hot cement.

Izuku blinked in confusion. “Um, so then… Can I try out?”

“Oh, right. Yeah! Sorry, it’s just we weren’t expecting anyone to show up today,” Mirio explained as he started walking towards the gym door. Izuku followed after him and noticed Tamaki silently shuffling behind them.

“Really? Why not?” Izuku wondered aloud as they stepped inside the gym. He couldn’t help the tiny gasp that escaped his lips.

“Our team kind of sucks,” Mirio answered, but Izuku barely realized what he said, too focused on taking everything in.

The gym was huge. The floor was so shiny he could see his reflection everywhere he looked and the walls were so tall Izuku felt like he was in a real stadium. The bleachers were empty but they seemed like they could hold at least a hundred people–– no, more! And the net was up so high too, Izuku figured it had to be at least eight feet off the ground. Could he even reach the top?? Izuku’s heart started to race as thought about the possibility of playing at an actual game in an actual team of his own.

He noticed there were other team members already practicing inside, but before Izuku could say anything else, the yelling began.

“What the hell, Half-n-Half!? Because of your lousy setting skills, I broke the window!”

“That’s not my name, Bakugo. And you know I’m not the setter. Tamaki is, so go ask him to help you spike next time.”

Izuku froze. He recognized that voice anywhere. His stomach seemed to react too, the years of abuse it had endured all coming back to him. A blow that powerful, and a scream that loud could have only been coming from…

“Kacchan?” He couldn’t stop himself from calling out to him, but Izuku regretted it as soon as the name left his lips.

“Eh?!” the blonde whipped his head around and their eyes met.

It was Katsuki Bakugo. Katsuki Bakugo was on the Musutafu Volleyball Team. Katsuki Bakugo was headed straight for him. Katsuki Bakugo was about to punch him in the–

Izuku shrieked and closed his eyes, lifting up his hands to protect his face, but the blow never came. Instead, Izuku opened his eyes to see Mirio standing in front of him.

“Move or I’ll punch you in the face too, Togata!! What the hell are you doing here, shitty nerd?! I thought I told you to stay away from volleyball. It’s my game. I rule the court!” Bakugo yelled and Izuku winced. Even if Mirio was in front of him, he still stepped back, nearly bumping into Tamaki who looked three times paler than he had been before.

“Oh no,” Izuku heard him say as he scrambled over to where a girl with long purple hair was sitting. She had a clipboard in her hands and wore a pastel green tracksuit. When Tamaki sat down, she started patting his head gently.

“Hey, don’t ignore me, Deku! Maybe I wasn’t clear enough when I said I was going to punch you in the face!” Bakugo growled, trying to sidestep Mirio, but the team captain was faster.

“Katsuki. We just took you off probation,” Mirio sighed, shaking his head.

Probation? Izuku peeked over at Bakugo from Mirio’s shoulder and squealed as the blonde glared back. Memories of being tormented by him during middle school flooded his mind and every part of his body told him to run. But the sound of squeaking shoes on the court and the sight of the ball being tossed around by the other team members was enough to make him stay.

Why was Bakugo even here? Izuku remembered hearing him boast about getting into Yuuei’s volleyball team, the school All Might had attended. Had it all been a lie? Come to think of it, Izuku had never seen him play with Yuuei’s team whenever he watched the matches last year.

Izuku shook his head. He was not going to let Bakugo intimidate or distract him any longer.

“I don’t care. That damn nerd needs to learn his place and I’m going to be the one that teaches him a lesson,” Bakugo hissed, cracking his knuckles.

“Wait a second. You two know each other?” Mirio turned back to look at Izuku who nodded slowly.

Mirio’s face perked up and he smiled again. “Oh! So, that means you’re friends!”

Izuku felt his body deflate. He heard Tamaki mumble something about Mirio being “too good for this world” and silently agreed with him.

“No way! I hate that piece of crap hiding behind you. He’s just another useless Deku who’s always trying to get in my way. Now move so I can punch him–”

“Punch him? Oh, Katsuki. You wouldn’t hurt a friend. Plus, you can’t hit him. As of today, he’s officially a member of the team!” Mirio clapped his hands happily.

“WHAT?” Bakugo yelled.

All the other team members who had been ignoring the situation turned around as soon as Mirio spoke.

“Someone came to join us? That’s so manly! Wait, why do they want to join our team again??” a boy with spiky red hair asked as he jogged over. “I’m Ejiro Kirishima, it’s nice to meet ya!” He gave Izuku a friendly smile and Izuku returned it shyly.

“I’m Izuku Midoriya.”

“No way, is Mirio serious?” A mature-looking blonde boy called out, making his way over to the group as well. Izuku gulped. He didn’t look mean, but his height was scary.

The boy who had been playing with Bakugo earlier didn’t move from his place near the net but turned to look at them. He met Izuku’s gaze and gave him a cold stare. His eyes seemed to be two different colors. “He’s got to be stupid if he wants to join our team,” he announced and then continued tossing the ball up in the air.

Izuku bit his bottom lip. “I don’t... understand.”

Mirio sighed, turning around to face him. “Musutafu never has enough members to qualify for anything, so we stopped being a competitive team years ago. That’s why no one ever shows up to try-out.”

“Maybe more people would come if Bakugo didn’t scare them away,” Tamaki said quietly. Izuku nearly jumped when he noticed he was right next to him. Had he been standing there the whole time??

“What was that, extra?” Bakugo growled.

“Careful, Bakubro. He’s the only setter on our team. We’re trying to recruit more members, not lose any, remember?” The red-haired boy laughed nervously, placing his hand on Bakugo’s shoulder.

Bakugo quickly shrugged him off. “I told you not to call me that, Shitty Hair!”

Izuku watched as Bakugo made his way over to the net and started angrily spiking balls. He looked back at him each time his hand made contact with one as if to say, Look Deku, I’m pretending I'm hitting you in the face right now .

“So! Now that that’s cleared up, have you played volleyball with a team before?” Mirio asked, breaking Izuku out of his anxious thoughts.

“Uh, um… no. Not really,” Izuku sighed. He couldn’t lie about it. Not after they had offered to let him in, no questions asked.

He still wasn’t sure how he felt about being accepted so easily though, especially since he had mentally prepared himself to go through a rigorous training. But maybe it was better this way. Although he was disappointed to hear that Musutafu didn’t compete.

“I’m not that good,” Izuku admitted quietly, staring down at his red shoes.

“Awh, come on dude. How bad can you be? Have a little faith in yourself!” The red-head exclaimed, giving him a pat on the back. Izuku was sure he hadn’t meant to hit him so hard, but he felt like the air had been knocked out of him again.

“Uh, I guess?” He laughed nervously, trying to ignore the pain.

Body-wise, he was way out of his league. Even if Musutafu wasn’t a competitive team anymore, they sure looked like one. Izuku was not only the shortest in the room, but the scrawniest too. He had put on a bit of muscle over the summer by going on runs and doing resistance training, but it was nothing compared to the red-head’s bulging arms or Mirio’s toned chest. Bakugo’s hands even looked like they had muscles. Izuku shivered, watching as he spiked another ball with enough force that it bounced off the opposite wall with a loud smack .

“Hmm.” Mirio seemed to focus on a point on the ground and then his face lit up. “Why don’t we try and figure out what you’re good at, then? Have you spike a few balls, practice a couple serves. Hey, you might even be setter material. Although no one can beat our Tamaki,” Mirio winked. Tamaki whimpered quietly and looked away, his whole going red.

Izuku chuckled quietly and nodded. “Y-yeah! I’m up for anything.”

Kirishima gasped. “Oooh, can I go first?? Maybe he’s a blocker, like me.” He pounded his knuckles together and then made a strange face.

“Uhhh, that sounded like it hurt,” Izuku bit his bottom lip, but Kirishima only laughed it off.

“At least it was manly!” He held his wrist in his hand and gave Izuku a toothy grin.

“Okay! Kirishima will be your designated block mentor. Ojiro, would you like to help out?” Mirio looked over at the tall boy from before.

“Ah,” he turned around and gave all of them a shy smile. “Sure. Although most of my blocking power comes from my height. I can definitely balance out Kirishima’s powerful but crazy defense though,” he scratched the back of his neck. His voice did not match his body. It was gentle and soothing and kind of quiet. Izuku felt bad for ever thinking Ojiro was scary-looking.

Ojiro walked over to Izuku and bowed his head a little before reaching out his hand. “It’s great to have you on the team, Midoriya. My name is Masahirao Ojiro. I can’t wait to see what you can do.”

Izuku happily shook his hand.

Mirio clapped his hands excitedly. “Okay, we have the blockers down. Tamakiiiiii..?” He called, looking over to Tamaki who was still facing the wall. “Would you be so kind as to teach our new member more about setting?”

Tamaki looked back at them slowly. “Uh, Mirio. Are you sure?” he whimpered, shuffling over to the group and keeping his eyes focused on the floor. Mirio nodded quickly and put his arm around Tamaki’s shoulder, pulling him in close.

“Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?!” he pouted. Tamaki’s mouth wobbled and he shrugged.

“Y-yeah, okay.” Izuku heard him mumble before he seemed to shut down and stop breathing all together. Mirio gasped and started shaking him.

“Oh no, Nejire, come help! I think I broke Tamaki again.”

Izuku blinked and watched as the girl from before rushed over quickly. The closer she got, the prettier she looked. Izuku had to remind himself to stop staring, but he couldn’t help it. Her body seemed to fill out the uniform in all the right places. Izuku flushed red and stepped back until he bumped into someone behind him.

“S–so sorry!” He bowed his head in apology but the person said nothing. When Izuku looked up, he noticed it was the boy with the multi-colored eyes. He was glaring at him. Izuku’s eyes widened. Now that he was up close, he totally recognized him!

“N-no way. Aren’t you Shoto Todoroki, child of the famous En–” Before Izuku got a chance to finish, Todoroki yanked at his collar and pulled him towards him. His other hand tightened into a fist but he didn’t lift it up. Izuku’s breath hitched in his throat as Todoroki glared at him.

Mirio stopped shaking Tamaki and they all turned to look at them. Even Bakugo, but he looked like he wanted to laugh.

“Don’t you ever bring that name up around me. Got it?” Todoroki growled, before shoving Izuku back against the net and walking towards the exit. Izuku could only look back at him in shock, opening and closing his mouth every now and then.

“I- I’m sorry! I didn’t know,” Izuku called out. Did he and his dad not get along or something? Enji Todoroki had been famous around the same time as All Might. Izuku only knew him because his team went against All Might’s at the national tournament. They lost, but there was no denying Enji’s power. He was famous for two things: constantly aiming to be the top player in Japan and his spikes. During one tournament, Enji had burned through one of the nets with the ball. It had earned him the right to be called “The Flaming Endeavor” or just “Endeavor” for short.

Izuku remembered hearing somewhere that Endeavor was enrolling Todoroki into a private academy that specialized in volleyball. So Izuku didn’t understand why he was here.

Mirio frowned. “Todoroki, wait! Where are you going?” But Todoroki didn’t answer him. He kept walking until he disappeared outside. The door slammed shut and everyone was quiet again.

“Yeah, I’m leaving too. I have better things to do than teach a damn nerd how to fucking hit a ball.” Bakugo growled as he pushed past Izuku, shoving him to the ground.

Mirio sighed. “Oh, come on, Bakugo. We need you.”

Bakugo whirled around, only to give everyone the finger. “If I can’t hit him with the balls then there’s no fucking point.” He slammed the door ten times harder than Todoroki had. It seemed to come off its hinges slightly. Izuku winced.

“Sorry about that, dude,” Kirishima walked up to him and extended out his hand. Izuku took it graciously. “But it’s really not your fault. This happens all the time.”

All the time? Izuku blinked. How could a team member just walk out like that? Two of them! They hadn’t even stopped to acknowledge what Mirio was saying, and he was the team captain. Didn’t they respect him? Didn’t they care? Sure, they weren't a competitive team but the roles were there for a reason.

Izuku looked over at Mirio. Even though he was smiling, the shine in his eyes wasn’t there anymore and his arms had fallen to his side. He looked defeated and kept stealing glances at the door as if waiting for Bakugo or Todoroki to show up again. Izuku clenched his fists.

“This is all my fault,” Izuku lowered his gaze to the floor, staring at the scuff marks on his shoes.

Everyone turned to look at him. Mirio pouted slightly. “Oh, problem child. Don’t be so hard on yourself. Kirishima’s right. This is also why we never play matches anymore. We always end up fighting. We’re used to it.”

Izuku shook his head. “But doesn’t it bother you?” He looked up slowly, eyeing each person on the court. “I mean, you could be going to games and stuff. Bonding as a team. It just doesn’t make sense.” They were all things he was looking forward to doing, what he had dreamed of for years. And now that he was finally here, it seemed like he wasn’t going to be able to do it.

“Of course it does, but we can’t help things the way they are.” Ojiro gave Izuku a half-smile.

“But why don’t you go after them? Convince them or… or I don’t know. Do something!” Izuku waved his arms around in frustration. He heard Mirio sigh and when he looked up, the captain had sat down on the bench.

Tamaki spoke up next. “It never works, Midoriya. And we’ve all accepted it.” He fidgeted with his hands and then walked over to sit by Mirio. Nejire followed and soon the rest of the team had gone back to doing what they had been before all the commotion started.

“Look, I know it isn’t very manly, but we’re happy the way we are. Really.” Kirishima patted his shoulder gently and then grabbed one of the balls. “Still wanna practice with me?”

Izuku stared at him and then at the ball before taking off outside after Bakugo.

“Midoriya, where are you going?” someone yelled out but he didn’t stop running.

He had to catch up to one of them. He had to understand why they were so dysfunctional. Volleyball was a team effort. They had to work together and it frustrated Izuku that everyone seemed to have given up already. If this was a match, they would’ve already been eliminated. He felt his body tense up at the chance of never getting to play in a professional game. The thought made him run faster until he noticed the familiar crop of blonde hair in the distance.

“Kacchan!” Izuku yelled out before he could stop himself.

### Author's Notes

**Oh gosh, I've been planning this since forever! And it's finally here :D I recently started Haikyu!! and fell in love, so I figured, why not write a MHA (which is my fave anime) x Haikyu fanfic?? I cannot wait to show you everything I have planned. From the teams I've created to the special positions each character will have that align with their personality or quirk in the show, it's going to be amazing.**

**I do want to say however, I am NOT a volleyball expert. This is just for fun, so if there are any mistakes pls PM/DM me and teach me stuff about volleyball logistics, especially in Japan. I want to do my best to make this work because I have so much planned. From family drama to team drama, to relationship drama, get ready for a wild ride as the boys take on rival schools on their way to Nationals!! The years the boys are in are also subject to change. Once we've met everyone on the team I'll make a chapter dedicated to explaining their positions and backgrounds etc if that's something you all really want. I'm also going to be including different perspectives throughout the work, so stay tuned for that.** **Also, I'm def going to include the girl teams in this because I love them, and _hello_?? Girl power!!**

**P.S. When I wrote this I had no idea about you-know-who's hero name so yes, I am psychic ;)**

**Anywayyyyy, pls tell me what you think, share with friends, and show my little fic some love. Thanks for reading everybody!**


	2. Bakugo Katsuki Just Wants to Hit Izuku in the Face With Some Balls

'⋇⋇⋇' _followed by a name indicates a POV shift_  
'⋇' _by itself indicates a time skip in the same POV_

⋇⋇⋇  
 **IZUKU**

“What the hell do you want, shitty nerd? I thought I made myself clear back there?” Bakugo growled as he jabbed a finger into Izuku’s chest.

Izuku stumbled backward, more from surprise than anything. He had a momentary flashback to Bakugo knocking him out in middle school but held his ground. “Look, I didn’t mean to piss you off but I had no idea you were attending Musutafu in the first place and–”

“And what? You came to rub it in my face??” Bakugo clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at Izuku.

“Rub it in your face? What are you even talking about?” Izuku furrowed his brows. He searched Bakugo’s face for an answer but found nothing but anger etched into his sharp features.

Bakugo rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. Don’t pretend you didn’t know about my Yuuei acceptance.”

Izuku blinked and thought back to the last day of middle school when Bakugo had shown up to class wearing a Yuuei volleyball team jersey. He had stood on top of his desk and showed off his acceptance letter to everyone during every period. Even during lunch while Bakugo read it with one hand, and poured milk on Izuku’s head with the other as he walked by. How could he forget?

It was also the day Izuku had been rejected from that same school. Not that he had expected to get in, but it still stung. He had been happy for Bakugo, though. Despite everything that happened between them.

“W-well, yeah. It was all you could talk about and we were all excited for you and stuff,” Izuku gave Bakugo a half-smile and shrieked when Bakugo grabbed him by the collar, just like Todoroki had. He hoped this didn’t become a daily thing or else his mom would have to start buying him new shirts.

“Shut up,” Bakugo hissed. Izuku nodded quickly until he felt lightheaded. He could feel his heart pumping through his chest getting louder and louder until he swore Bakugo could hear it too. The familiar rush of fear mixed with adrenaline before Bakugo punched him filled his body but Izuku did his best to ignore it.

“I’m sure you were just dying to show up and humiliate me in front of everyone,” Bakugo’s grip on his collar tightened and Izuku felt his feet lift off the ground. He let out a tiny shriek but didn’t break eye contact with Bakugo’s hardened gaze.

“K-kacchan, what are you talking about?” He managed to get out but Bakugo didn’t seem to have heard him.

“I thought I sunk low by resorting to this shithole in the first place, but then you show up? Hell no. Yuuei may have kicked me out, but I will never stoop so low as to play on a team that has you on it.”

Izuku blinked. “Kicked… Yuuei kicked you out?” He shook his head. How could Yuuei kick someone like Bakugo Katsuki off from their team? Izuku bit his bottom lip. Actually, he could think of lots of reasons, one being the fact that he was about to get the shit beaten out of him, but Bakugo was a powerful player, one of the best. Even in middle school when the matches didn’t mean anything, Bakugo always took it seriously. Turning casual matches into practice rounds so he could get better. So then why…

“That’s what I just fucking said, isn’t it?” Bakugo shouted, lifting up his arm as if getting ready to punch Izuku in the face. Izuku quickly squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself, but the blow never came. When he opened them again, Bakugo was glaring at the ground, bottom lip trembling. He looked like he had wanted to cry, but before Izuku could say anything, his face returned to normal.

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t know,” Izuku said quietly. Bakugo finally let him go, dropping him to the floor with a _plop_. Izuku winced as he landed on his tailbone. He looked up at Bakugo and squinted as the sun’s rays got in the way. He could barely make out the blonde’s towering silhouette that seemed to be shaking with rage, but he was kind of glad. It was less intimidating this way.

“Joining this sorry excuse of a team was bad enough, but there’s no way in hell I’m going to put up with someone like you,” Bakugo spat. “So, there? Happy? Now get out of my face before I rearrange yours.”

Izuku shuffled forward and got up, ignoring the rocks that dug into his knees. He quickly shook his head. “Kacchan, I get that you might be frustrated about being kicked out, especially since Musutafu doesn’t compete, but why can’t you look on the bright side? At least you get to play on a team.” He didn’t mean to sound annoyed, but he couldn’t help himself. Didn't Bakugo see how lucky he was?

Bakugo rolled his eyes. “I’m going to give you five seconds to run, shitty nerd.”

“Are you seriously going to quit because of me?” Izuku huffed.

“Five,” Bakugo growled.

Izuku licked his bottom lip nervously. “You’re Katsuki Bakugo, one of the best volleyball players I’ve ever seen play— and I watch a _lot_ of volleyball,” Izuku mumbled that last part, his cheeks burning when he realized he just outed himself for being a fanboy. “Quitting now because of someone like me…” Izuku shook his head.

Bakugo’s growl got louder and he took a step forward. “Four.”

Izuku’s heart sped up a little but he didn’t move. Bakugo couldn’t just quit. He wouldn’t let him. Aside from growing up to become like All Might, Izuku had always wanted to challenge Bakugo and surpass him too. But if he quit now, they would never be able to face off in the future. It wouldn’t be right. He was too talented, Izuku wouldn’t allow it.

“What do you want me to do? Leave the team? I could, but then Musutafu wouldn’t have enough players and we’d be back to square one,” Izuku sighed. At this point, he was just thinking out loud, trying to ignore Bakugo’s ominous countdown that was quickly nearing its end.

“Three,” Bakugo rolled up his sleeves. His face hadn’t changed at all. Izuku felt his mouth go dry. What could he say to get through to him?

“How do you even know I can’t play?” Izuku shook his head. In an act of nerves and desperation, he said the first thing that came to mind but instantly regretted it. “What if… what if I’m just as good as you now, huh?” Izuku knew those words were far from the truth, but he couldn’t take them back now. Except it totally backfired. This only seemed to make Bakugo angrier.

“Oh, really?? You think you’re so much better than me now? Is that it?!” Bakugo rolled up his sleeves and took a step towards him. Izuku swallowed and moved back slowly until he was pressed up against the vending machine behind them. In a panic, he looked around to check if anyone was around to save him but they were completely alone. Everyone must have been inside the school building already by now. At least no one that would get to see him get pummeled by Bakugo. That was a plus, right?

“N-no! Kacchan, that’s not what I meant,” Izuku placed his arms in front of his body protectively, trying to hide his face.

“Prove it then. We’ll have an official one-on-one match after school. Winner stays on the team, loser never plays volleyball again,” Bakugo hissed, cracking his knuckles and then his head. Izuku let out a tiny whimper and shifted his gaze to the floor, avoiding Bakugo’s intimidating glare.

Never play volleyball again? Was this really worth it? Even if Musutafu wasn’t a competitive team anymore, it was still a team nonetheless and the only one he had ever been accepted on. Was he ready to take that risk?

He felt his hands curl into fists as he thought back to the way Mirio had looked after Todoroki and Bakugou had both run-out. They could say all they wanted about not caring, but Izuku recognized that stare. It was the same one he had made whenever they benched him or told him he wasn’t allowed to play. And he wasn’t about to let that happen again, to Mirio or to anyone. And most importantly, to himself.

“F-fine,” Izuku answered, digging his nails into his palms as he mustered enough courage to look Bakugo in the face. The blonde-haired boy only glared harder but Izuku didn’t blink. “But I can’t accept your terms.”

“Eh?” Bakugo frowned and slammed his hand against the vending machine. He hit it so hard that Izuku could have sworn he heard a soda pop out. “What the hell did you just say to me you fucking nerd? I’ll kill you, I swear I will.”

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat that had formed when Bakugo got too close. He could have easily bashed his head into the glass just now and when Izuku realized that, his heart sped up. Not that it wasn’t already pumping at crazy speeds already of course.

“If… if I win,” Izuku continued slowly, “then that means you have to stay on the team too.” Then, he quickly shut his eyes. “Now please don’t hurt me!”

To his surprise, Bakugo let out a low laugh and moved away. Once they were six feet apart, the blonde shoved his hands into his pockets and narrowed his gaze. “Do you actually think you can beat me?” He cracked his neck again and Izuku squinted. “Hearing you say that just makes me want to knock you out with the ball already.”

Izuku shivered. He knew he was taking a huge risk in doing this, challenging Bakugo of all people, but what choice did he have? It was the only way he would be able to reach him. Of course, Izuku didn’t think he could pull off a win, but if there was one thing he was sure about, it was Bakugo’s playing style. His technique, the way he thought about his moves, how he hit the ball. He had spent years analyzing, writing about him in his little book. Admiration turning into inspiration, enough to where he started practicing his own throws based on his. So while he could never beat him in an official game of volleyball maybe… just maybe… he had a chance.

“Oh and don’t be late,” Bakugo scoffed. “Or you can forget all about our little deal.” And then he walked away. Izuku stared at him until he was a blur in the distance. He felt his eyes start to water from the strain and he finally blinked. The bell rang in the distance but it took Izuku a while to move from where he was standing. 

As soon as he walked into his homeroom classroom, Izuku collapsed in the closest empty chair available. And just when he thought his day couldn’t get any worse, he heard someone scoff. 

Shouto Todoroki was sitting right next to him. 

Izuku hadn’t even noticed they were in the same class together until now. Todoroki shot him a glare and started getting up but stopped when Mr. Ecto walked into the room. He always confused him with Shigeru Ecto, his twin brother who taught them mathematics. They looked like clones, a little too much alike even if they were twins. They even acted similarly!

“Hurry up and take your seats,” Mr. Ecto announced as he pulled out the attendance sheet and started calling out people’s names.

At least Izuku didn’t have to worry about seeing Bakugo again until after school. In fact, they didn't seem to have any classes together. Izuku figured he was in class 2-B, and for that he was thankful. Maybe he was going to have a good day after all.

“Alright, good morning everyone. I hope you had a very good first week. And I hope that the seats you chose on this wonderful Friday morning are your favorite because they will be your permanent ones for the rest of the year. Now, let’s start with the lesson, shall we?”

Izuku blinked. Permanent? He sneaked a side glance at Todoroki but quickly realized he didn’t have to. He could feel the boy’s icy glare on him throughout the entire period, freezing him to the desk.

 _Note to self_ , Izuku picked up his pen and started scribbling in his notebook, _choose your seats more carefully next time._

### Author's Notes

**Happy new year everybody! Let's hope 2021 is amazing (cries). I updated a little sooner than I planned but I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. But man, Izuku really can't catch a break, ha! We're also slowly getting more background as to why Bakugo is at Musutafu. Why do you think he got kicked out?? And of _course_ , Izuku _had_ to sit next to Todoroki.**

**Next time Izuku vs. Bakugo begins and their match will unfold, who do you think will win? Place your bets now :D I've loved all the comments so far, keep them coming. Also, let me know what you think about the length of the chapters. Do you like them to be longer or shorter? We'll also be meeting some more of the players on the team soon, along with a sparky certain someone *wink wink* but that won't happen for a while.**

**I will be compiling music and playlists soon to go with the chapters, so be on the lookout for that too. And fun fact, AO3 keeps wanting to correct Kacchan to 'kitchen', and that just made me laugh so hard, ah. I thought you all had to know as well, hehe. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!~**


End file.
